Karaoke Nights
by Yani Cardaria
Summary: AU One-Shots in which the Doctor first meets Rose. Each chapter is inspired by a space-themed song.
1. Come Sail Away

**Characters:** 9 + Victorian!Rose  
**Song:** Styx - Come Sail Away

* * *

Nearing mid-morning, on a rare sunny day, Rose Tyler found herself to be bored. Her mother, bless her, was chatting with their neighbor Mrs. Donna Noble about the new hat shop that had just opened up.

"Ooh, and the feathers they use," Mrs. Donna was saying, her lace and pearl gloved hand resting lightly on her mother's arm in excitement, "Mrs. Tyler, they're simply stunning!"

"Do you think I should get a hat or two for my Rose?" Mrs. Jacqueline Tyler spared a quick glance at her young daughter, frowning slightly at the yellow ribbon threaded through her hair. "There have been no new suitors as of late; perhaps she needs something new to showcase her beauty?"

"One in a lovely shade of pink should brighten her complexion!" Mrs. Noble had replied, and the two women began walking towards the shop with the stunningly feathered hats. Rose walked behind her mother, mind wandering as it was wont to do. She had no interest in hats, pink or otherwise, and soon the conversation of the two women became nothing more than background noise. The soft pink parasol she held to block out the sun twirled lightly in her grip as she thought about the good weather. The sky was the clearest of blues with the simplest of breezes caring the fragrant scent of the spring flowers. Ooh, what she wouldn't give to just bask in the feel of it!

So distracted was she by her thoughts that she didn't realize she had slowed down enough to have been left behind. When she it came to her attention that the chattering she had been ignoring was gone, she looked around to see that her mother and neighbor were nowhere in sight. She frowned and swallowed nervously, unsure of how to proceed. She had no clue where the hat shop was! She squared her shoulders and twirled the parasol once more for good luck; surely she could find it without getting lost. She continued down the road for a few minutes before peering down a side street. It looked rather busy, she thought. If this shop was so good, surely it was popular. She turned down the street and walked for a few paces before she turned down another busy-looking avenue.

She had been on her own for close to fifteen minutes and had yet to come across any hat shops! She was beginning to grow worried as she finally acknowledged that she was well and truly lost.

"'Ello love," she heard behind her, and turned quickly to face the voice. She had wandered down a deserted alleyway and realized all too late that it was a dead end.

"Pardon," she bit her lip nervously, eyeing the man who blocked her exit. "I'll just be on my way." His face was smudged with dirt and oil and he a strong, unpleasant odor that accompanied him.

"Don't fancy a cuppa?" He asked, giving her a crude smile of sharpened black teeth. She took a weary step back, fingers clutching the handle of the parasol tightly in an effort to hide her growing anxiety. He was large enough that he blocked the entire alleyway. How was she to get around him safely?

"I'm afraid I haven't the-oomph!" She toppled to the ground as another man jumped down from a nearby roof and landed next to her, knocking her over.

"Sorry about that," the new man grinned at her, extending a hand to her. He was dressed oddly with a leather coat and a deep green shirt underneath, but she immediately felt comforted by his presence. He helped her up then turned to face the man in front of him as she dusted herself off. Her mother was surely going to be crossed when she noticed the dirt.

"Who are you, now?" the dirty man in front of them asked, frowning. His breath reeked of onions and what she imagined stale ale would smell like, and the combination made her stomach feel queasy.

"Me?" The man in the strange clothes put his hands behind his back and gave the other man a pleasant grin. "I'm the Doctor... and you? You're a Flagelon. Bit far from home, ain't yah?"

"You will die!" The other man snarled as he took a step towards them. The Doctor reached out and grabbed Rose's hand, pulling her behind him as he frowned slightly.

"What's your name?" he asked as his free hand dug into his coat pocket.

"Rose Tyler," she answered, fingers gripping his tightly. The other man lunged for them and the Doctor pulled out a silver device and pointed it at him. It made a strange buzzing noise and the tip glowed blue. The other man stopped short and doubled over, clutching his head as he roared in pain. It sounded terrifyingly... inhuman.

"Nice to meet you Rose," the Doctor said, pocketing the device. His grip tightened on her hand and his grin returned in full force. "Run for your life." He took off then, pulling her along and causing her to drop her parasol as he led them through a series of twists and turns. They dodged through ladies and gentlemen alike, running down the streets hand-in-hand, and Rose was breathless with elation. He finally stopped in front of a newly constructed building and she looked behind them, glad to see they hadn't been followed. Her hair fell loosely down her back, the ribbon having been lost shortly after the parasol, and her cheeks were flushed as she struggled to catch her breath.

"You must be an angel," she said finally, and he gave a short bark of laughter.

"I'm no angel," he told her, giving her hand a final squeeze before releasing it.

"I would have been killed," she insisted, and his eyes softened.

"Still pink and yellow, returned safe and sound." She laughed then as she tucked stray strands of golden hair behind her ears.

"Thank you," she said in earnest, and he gave her another quick grin.

"Pleasure's all mine. Now if you'll excuse me Miss Tyler, I've got me a Flagelon to catch!" He made to turn when Rose suddenly realized the man was racing towards them.

"Doctor!" she called out, pulling him towards her as the man barreled into the space the Doctor had just been occupying with another animalistic roar. His finger nails had elongated to what looked like claws and he hissed and turned, ready to begin the chase anew.

"Thanks for that," the Doctor called out as he began to run in the opposite direction. "Be seeing you!" The Doctor disappeared around the corner with the other man racing behind him. Rose took a step to follow before a surprised gasp from behind her made her turn.

"Rose Marion Tyler," she met the shocked eyes of her mother, "what has happened to your dress? Your hair!" She was immediately pulled into the building her mother had just exited and realized with a start that the Doctor had left her in front of the hat shop. Mrs. Noble joined her mother and the two women began fussing over her as they struggled to fix her appearance. Rose said nothing as she gazed out the shop window, a worried frown tugging at her lips.

"I just met an angel," she whispered softly, before she was dragged deeper into the shop to find the right hat with stunning feathers to brighten her complexion.

* * *

She sat on the wooden swing her father had built for her later that evening, turning her newly acquired soft pink hat in her hands lightly. She wondered how her angel had faired. She tried to look for him during the walk home but could find no sign of him or the man who had chased them. She hoped he was safe.

"Rose Tyler," she jumped as she heard his voice, turning quickly in the swing to see him leaning casually against the large tree that supported it.

"Angel," she stood and left the hat on the swing, quickly walking towards him and looking him over for any sign of injury. He chuckled.

"Just the Doctor," he corrected again, giving her his broad grin.

"Are you unharmed?" She couldn't see any injuries but that didn't mean he was free of them.

"I do a lot of runnin'," he waved off her searching eyes. "Hard to catch, me."

"You said he was a... a Fla..." She struggled to remember the word he had used.

"A Flagelon," he supplied and she nodded eagerly, taking a step closer to him.

"Yes - a Flagelon! I am unfamiliar with this country. Where is it located?" He laughed and turned, pointing to the night sky.

"See that cluster of stars?" he narrated, and she gazed at him in confusion. "Look," he insisted, and she turned to follow the direction his fingers were pointed in.

"I see the cluster," she squinted.

"Flagelons are from the planet Flagelos V, and it's located in that cluster." He brought his arm down and turned to face her.

"You mean to say he is not of this world?" She looked at him in disbelief. "He appeared human!"

"So do I," he shifted his jacket and rubbed his nose, doubt flashing briefly in his eyes.

"Are you saying you are not of this world?" Her gaze jumped between the star cluster to his face a few times before it settled on his amused expression.

"Yeah," he squared his shoulders, standing tall. "That alright?"

"Yes," she answered without hesitation, and then was surprised to discover she meant it. "But if you are not an angel, and you are not of this world, how did you get here?" She was genuinely curious, and his grin seemed to become wider.

"Askin' the right questions, Miss Tyler. I have a ship." He pointed just down the hill from where her swing had been built, and she noticed a blue box sitting quietly next to her mother's garden.

"A star ship," she breathed, taking a few steps towards the box as a bright smile slowly broke on her face. "You can sail the skies." The Doctor held out his hand, eyes twinkling with warm affection.

"It also travels in time. Rose Tyler," he nudged his head towards the ship, giving her the largest grin she had seen on his face yet. "Fancy a trip?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** These stories will all be unbeta'd. Feedback is greatly appreciated! :)


	2. Fly Me to the Moon

**Characters:** 10 + Rose  
**Song:** Frank Sinatra - Fly Me to the Moon

* * *

Rose took another sip of _Axlordish Danya_, giggling as the bubbles met her tongue. The flavor was light and fruity and reminded her strongly of champagne, or perhaps a sparkling grape juice. It was the only thing she was enjoying about this party.

"Honored Visitor Rose," she heard behind her, and turned to greet her caller. The Axlordish locals rather humanoid in appearance, except for their pastel skin with matching hair and eyes. She thought of the baby nursery back on Earth and wondered if this planet would have been a life-sized replica; everything was soft, sweet, and delicate. She looked the man over, watching as his light green skin darkened on his cheeks.

"Vue, right?" She took another sip of her drink, and the man nodded eagerly.

"I'm pleased that you remember me," he bowed deeply, his flush now reaching his ears. She smiled at him once he straightened to meet her gaze, and he offered a shy smile return.

"'Course," she told him, looking around the room briefly. "You're the only one who's talked to me since I arrived." His smile dropped briefly, before he swallowed and smiled again, this one not fully reaching his eyes.

"I see..." he gazed around the room as well before he sighed."You'll have to forgive us." He looked apologetic then as he took a small taste of his own beverage. "We do not see many non-Axlordish here. They are simply being cautious." She finished the remainder of her drink, placing the empty glass on a waiting tray. A moment later it disappeared, transported to wherever the kitchen was.

"Fair enough," she smiled again and gave the great room another quick glance. "I'll just be on my way then." Vue bowed to her once more and she turned, golden heels tapping out the rhythm of her steps against the smooth floor. She made it outside the building and frowned, opening her purse to take out a worn pink wallet. She flipped it open and the usually blank paper still held the words that had brought her here: _Bring bananas._

There hadn't been anything amiss in the party. With the exception of Vue, who was the official greeter, the rest of the Axlordish had shied away from her presence. That went according to their customs. No one seemed to be hiding anything and all seemed to be, well... fine. Who could have sent that message?

She walked down the polished steps slowly, looking around for any sign of distress. Once she reached the entrance of the grounds, she turned left down the path that she was pretty sure lead to the outside gardens. Walking in the soft yellow grass wasn't as difficult as she thought it would be in heels, and for that she was grateful. Though she could run in them, she hoped this was the one time a party was really just a party. She rarely got a chance to play dress up and the shimmery golden dress was too pretty to pass up. Reaching the beginning of the gardens, she paused, taking in the smells of the many blooming flowers. This was why she traveled, she thought with smile. It was a different ground beneath her feet – she hoped she'd never get used to it! So lost in the scents and feel of the planet was she that she didn't hear when another had stopped to stand beside her.

"Did you bring the bananas?" She jumped, turning quickly and pulling her sonic screwdriver out of her clutch to face the newcomer, eyebrows furrowed with a frown on her lips. She met the startled eyes of a tall man in a brown tunic and trousers. He held his hands in the classic surrender position as he bounced up on his toes. He wiggled his fingers in greeting, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"You're the one who asked for bananas?" She looked him over, letting her eyes trail from his sandal-clad feet to his - admittedly really great - hair.

"Yup," he emphasized the "p", giving her a sunny smile. "Can I put my hands down now?" She gave him one more look, and then put the sonic back in her purse, snapping it shut.

"How'd you manage that?" she walked towards the mambola tree, hand reaching out to touch one of the low handing fruit. He stood next to her and raised an eyebrow. "Low level telepathic field," she realized with an eye roll. "Pretty rare for a human."

"Well," he grinned, reaching his hand up to take a ripe mambola fruit that was just out of her reach. He handed it to her with a wink, "I'm rather unique."

"Yeah?" she grinned, taking a bite of the plump pink fruit. The juice ran down her cheek and he reached out, swiping it up with his thumb and sucking the digit into his mouth.

"Yes," he said firmly when he was done examining the flavor, and she laughed.

"Got a name?" she took another bite of the fruit and offered it to him. He grinned and shook his head.

"Was hoping for bananas." He turned back towards the entrance of the gardens, offering her his arm. "I'm the Doctor."

"Just the Doctor?" she teased, and they began walking.

"Doctor John Smith," he sighed. "My parents weren't very creative. Just the Doctor, if you'd be so kind."

"Bit presumptuous," she lifted an eyebrow as they reached the end of the grounds. "You think you're so impressive."

"I am so impressive," he waggled his eyebrows and she giggled.

"Alright Doctor, I'm Rose. Now how'd you end up on this lovely planet? Not many humans out here." They sat on some outside benches and he released her arm.

"I just learned about this planet and wanted to see what spring was like... ran out of fuel yesterday and the ship crash landed into a pretty lavender lake." He pointed back to the building that held the party, "no invite and the locals aren't very talkative. Good thing one human was around to get my message." She laughed again, a secretive smile tugging at her lips.

"Sorry mate - you'll have to guess again," she said as she stood, dusting her dress. "I'll give you a lift. Where are you heading?" The confused look that had settled on his face brightened as he looked towards the sky.

"I haven't a destination," he admitted with a laugh. "Fly me to the moon?" She sniggered and began walking towards her ship. He followed with a bright grin, eyes darting around the night sky. They walked for a few moments and he pointed to the different native flora, rambling what he knew about them. Rose smiled, nodding as he gave her an impressive amount of facts. He was dead clever. The reached a clearing and he stopped abruptly, taking in the site before him.

"My ship," she grinned, and he walked around the vessel in disbelief.

"It's a bit... snug," he concluded, glancing from the blue box to her. She winked at him, and then held up her hand that wasn't holding her clutch, snapping her fingers. The door swung open and the Doctor blinked in surprise, taking a cautious step inside. Rose waited, mentally counting down the seconds. "You're kidding me," she heard him exclaim, and she laughed as she walked the rest of the way to her beloved ship, stepping inside and closing the door behind her. She removed her shoes. Last thing she needed was to get a gold patent heel stuck in the grating. She left them by the door, and knew the ship would take care of them.

"Doctor, meet my TARDIS, short for Time and Relative Dimension in Space." She patted a coral strut affectionately, and the ship responded with a warm hum. The Doctor stood rooted in one spot, turning his head left and right as he tried to take it all in.

"Brilliant," he breathed, eyes wide. He turned to face her, a grin growing on his face. "It's bigger on the inside!" She chuckled.

"Hadn't noticed," she walked up to the console, pushing buttons and pulling levers, and he braced himself as the rotor began to move up and down and the ship shook violently before smoothing out. Rose turned to him after she set them to drift in the vortex, giving him another smile.

"Explains how you could fit that buzzy-lighty-thingy in such a small bag," he concluded, and she lifted an eyebrow, crossing her legs at the ankle as she leaned against the console.

"Sonic Screwdriver," she informed him. "It's Time Lord Science." He leaned next to her, breathing in deeply.

"Time Lords," he exhaled, excited. "Is that what you are?"

"Time Lady in my case." She stretched, and then winced as the grating dug into her bare feet. "I'll be right back," she told him. "Wardrobe is down the hall, fifth door to the left if you want to change." He dashed off, and Rose trusted the TARDIS would alert him if he wandered too far. She changed quickly, putting on her favorite tank, pink jumper, jeans, and a pair of sturdy trainers. She made her way back to the console room and glanced around the TARDIS affectionately. It sent her a curious hum and Rose turned to look at the Doctor again as he walked over to the jump seat. He had found the wardrobe room. He had changed into a brown pinstriped suit with a blue button down shirt and tie, finishing off the outfit with a pair of plimsolls and a long brown coat. Janis Joplin gave her that coat – she'd kill him if he lost it. He plopped down, watching the rotor with glee. She caught his eye and she nodded towards the space beside him. He looked down and his grin returned in full force.

"Now who thinks they're so impressive?" He picked up the banana, peeling it quickly and taking a hungry bite. Rose bit her lip, thinking for a moment before coming to a decision. She felt the TARDIS humming strongly, as if agreeing.

"Alright Doctor," she turned to face the console. "I never know why," she glanced back at him, and he bounced up and joined her, watching her with curious excitement. "I only know who." She took his hand, and pressed it against the randomizer. "Let's play among the stars." He grinned, gave one last look at the rotor, and pushed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I do so love Frank Sinatra! If you have a song you'd like me to try, let me know!


End file.
